This is Normal?
by JacoboSama
Summary: The famous life has become too tedious for the great Neji Hyuuga and is now given the chance to live a life he's wished to try out. He wasn't expecting much from it but life always seemed to enjoy throwing its curved balls at him.
1. Let me give it a Shot

**Back with a new story. XD I'm going to be juggling this one and **_**"The After" **_**for a little bit so updates on the two stories might not be as quickly..also because I've encountered my nemesis yet again known as the writer's block. Those who have gone through the struggle and survived I applaud you, now I hope I can make it through myself. XD **

**For the sake of this story there might be some out of character here and there from characters, I'll try hard to not make it a very common thing but I hope you guys don't mind it.**

**But! Without further ado here's my next story. **_**"This is Normal?"**_

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**[JacoboSama]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series **_**Naruto **_**or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>"But you can't leave me!" A young girl with crimson red hair that was neatly tied up in a ponytail called in despair. Her fragile hands reaching to grasp the rough felt palms of the male who's back was facing her. "Please just let me-!"<em>

_"Yoko stop." A low baritone voice cut Yoko mid-sentence. "It's over, you should have thought twice before cheating on me." Brown locks of long hair cascaded down the male's back, his height overshadowing the petite girl behind him who tried to plead him to stay. "I trusted you.." hints of hurt in his voice could be heard while he looked over his broad shoulder to look at the girl that he was once proud of calling the love of his life. His twin moon eyes baring into her glassy sky blue eyes that were tainted with tears. The male pulled away from her grasp and headed towards the door to leave her behind for good but Yoko stubbornly ran towards him and wrapped her arms securely around the male to stop him dead on his tracks._

_"Neji, please! It was a mistake I don't feel anything for him, please don't leave me!" She cried and pleaded. She was hiding her face in shame of her mistake, the horrible mistake she had committed on cheating on such a wonderful man. "Please don't leave me.." She sobbed quietly into the back of Neji's cotton white shirt, staining it with her tears._

_Neji fell silent, the hurt he was feeling for such a betrayal now evident in the shadows of his lunar eyes. "No," he spoke, attempting to hide the hurt he was feeling, "it's over." With his final words delivered coldly to the woman he had sworn he'd make his wife, he took hold of her petite hands to loosen himself from her grip and with confident strides walked towards the door. Yoko's wheeping behind him as she fell on her knees and covered her eyes. She wouldn't dare witness him leave while Neji made himself the promise that he wouldn't be so foolish and trust people such as her, then walked through that door without another word to shed._

**"AND CUT!"**

Came a voice through a megaphone, a man sitting on a chair witnessing the entire scene for himself along with different angled cameras that all faced the small scene that had just happened. The man that was sitting on his chair placed the megaphone down and stood up. "You two are naturals at this!" He complimented with a satisfied smile. By the time the man stood up Yoko had already gotten up to her feet and began to wipe away the fake tears with a cocky smirk.

"I have been acting for years now you know? This is just a walk in the park, besides making a movie with teen pop sensation Neji Hyuuga would look amazing in my resume." She added already visualizing her life of amazing fame and glory with twinkling stars in her eyes.

"Right, right, right!" The director didn't pay much attention to what she rambled about and fixed the baseball cap he had over his head. "Good job to you too Neji! This is going to be your first movie based on your life!" He congratulated, not realizing that Neji had actually not gotten back to where the scene was shot until after he was done. "Uh, Neji?" The director looked about in search of the teenage boy. "Where is he?"

"I think he went to get a drink sir." Spoke a camera man.

"Ah! Well alright! Take a fifteen then afterwards come back here so we can discuss a few matters and that's a wrap!" He said in an elated voice, obviously happy with the scene that had played. Everybody else joined in with the director's cheering and went to take their respective fifteen minute break.

"This is tedious." Neji sighed as he drank a bit of his warm morning coffee. He hated being famous, he didn't like it. At first maybe it was fun, the thrill of becoming well known and getting paid a lot got to his head but that little high didn't last too long. Neji comes from a family of famous people basically. From the day he was born he was destined to be someone important or someone of high status. In Neji's case he became big through singing. Neji's a well known singer internationally and it didn't take him that long to hit it big because of his family's background. He had extra help. He had his fans, his haters, you name it, he had it all and it was all pretty amazing to him once upon a time but now, now it's just ridiculous and annoying. Lately he's been getting tired of this life, it was such an easy, and dare he say lonely (believe it or not), life. Having to be isolated from the rest of the crowd as if he were some alien from another planet, being surrounded by bodyguards twenty four seven when he just wants to get a simple whopper from _Burger King_, like what the fuck? He just wants a damn burger. High taxes, the high taxes were the worst, then the usual stalkers he had to look out for, having to act as if his life is ever the bit interesting in internet social medias, and the worst, even worse than taxes, was not being allowed to attend college. Something Neji learned about himself over time was that he loved to learn, he loved school, but that was stripped away from him after he graduated high school and was forced to become famous. He wanted to continue to college but his uncle, who was his manager now, didn't allow him to.

Ever since Neji's father died in a horrible car accident a week before Neji's graduation Hiashi, his father's twin brother, has taken over Neji's life along with being his manager. Hiashi wasn't only his manager but Hiashi ran a well known company as well.

Neji shook his head and took another drink out of his warm coffee. This whole movie idea about his life was Hiashi's idea to make Neji even more famous. He didn't like it because it was about him, Neji didn't like it because in this movie there were things added that have never happened to him. The last scene he shot never happened, ever, in fact Neji's never had an actual girlfriend. He's had his flings once he shot up as a superstar, one night stands and whatnot but nothing he ever committed to. "Me getting cheated on? How absurd." He shook his head in disbelief to the thought of such a thing.

"Is something wrong, Neji?"

Speak of the devil.

Neji looked over his shoulder towards Hiashi. "I'm sure you know the answer to that yourself."

Hiashi could be said to be a mirror image of Neji himself but older. As to why they looked so alike was because Hizashi, Neji's father, was Hiashi's twin brother. Neji didn't really mind that a lot of people said they looked alike since it was a given fact.

"You've been pretty unpleased with a lot lately." Hiashi pointed out with his arms firmly crossed over his chest. "Is this the infamous drama queen phase I've heard of?"

Neji almost spit out his coffee but quickly composed himself and turned fully around to glare at his uncle. "This is not a phase," he began with the calmest voice he could muster, "I'm just tired of this life, Hiashi-Sama." He ended respectfully. How dare he call him a drama queen, Neji was no drama queen. He wanted drama queen then Hiashi better take a look at the American celebrities down in North America. Neji's been there a couple of times and sweet baby Jesus have mercy, they wine about almost everything.

"We went over this already Neji." Hiashi spoke with strict attempts to get his own point across. "This is your life now, and this movie will certaintly get you an even better life. I didn't know you could be such an actor."

"I don't want this life anymore, sure I liked it at first I found it somewhat thrilling but I no longer have a desire for it. I want to be able to go out in public like I used to without having about twenty men on my back to guard me, I want to continue my studies. I want to go to college and have a career, a different one..not one where things just get handed to me because I ask for it." Neji hated to admit it but this was an easy life.

Hiashi let out a sigh of his own and shook his head. "No Neji."

"My father would have let me be what I've wanted to be." Neji argued. His said statement catching Hiashi off guard and earning Neji one of his intimidating glares. "It's true and you know it is. Just..just at least let me go to college and out in public on my own. Think of it as an experiment. I won't entirely quit all of this yet, I can juggle the two with ease," Neji couldn't help but to smirk with confidence with known knowledge of his own at how well he can organize himself, "if I don't like it then I come back here and devote my life entirely to this," that seemed to have soften Hiashi's glare towards Neji, "but if I do like it then I quit all of this and go on my own path." Neji finished. Now that he thought of it, it somewhat sounded like a bet. Neji could sure be good with words sometimes.

Hiashi was now looking at Neji with an obvious thoughtful look. Hizashi did indeed tell Neji a long time ago that he would support him on whatever road Neji chose, having trust in his son's judgement. But Hiashi wasn't Hizashi and-

"You'll get more time to focus on the Hyuuga company." Neji interrupted Hiashi's thoughts. Neji held his hands up. "Just saying."

Hiashi let out a sigh in defeat, the thought of actually having a lot more spare time to focus on the company was just way too tempting to deny. "Very well then, but," he continued, "you'll still attend to every event and interview I've already put on your schedule. Any project, such as the movie and any future singles, are put on pause."

Neji could live with that. Interviews and events weren't that bad. "It sounds good to me." Neji nodded his head. Oh the smell of sweet victory, how much Neji's missed it.

Hiashi nodded as well. "Do you have a college in mind?"

"Yes, the college you and my father went to."

Hiashi rose a brow in skeptical at Neji's choice. "Konoha Public Institute?" Hiashi asked in a tone of disbelief. "That's a public college Neji, anybody can go there."

"I know it is." He nodded his head with a small satisfied smile.

"Why not go to a prestigious institute such as Suna or Otto?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Do you want to kill me from a heart attack? Is that your goal?"

Neji sighed. Now look who's being the drama queen. "What's so wrong with going there? You and my father went there and got your deegrees, I'll do the same." He gave a simplistic shrug. "It's no big deal."

"Your father and I went there because we were teen boys. We had a.." He coughed and spouted the words quickly, "rebelphase."

Hiashi probably wanted Neji to not catch the last part but unlucky him this was Neji, he was quite keen at everything so out of his mere amusement Neji pushed it. "Excuse me I couldn't quite catch that last part, what was it that you said?"

"You little-" Hiashi made small hand gestures as if he were about to choke Neji but that would be way too unprofessional, he had to keep his image. "Rebel phase." He finally said with a dead tone in his voice. He didn't want to admit it but Hizashi and him weren't exactly the dream twins his father wished to have when they became teenagers. He blamed Hizashi for most of it though, he was the one to always come up with ideas.

Neji smirked. "See? I'm not doing much of what you and my father did though. I just want to try it out because it catches my attention. Besides we made a deal, interviews and events that have been added to my schedule already I shall attend, you have my a hundred percent gurantee that I'll be there, but projects are put on pause until I give feedback about how it's going." His father would be so proud. Neji just won his first argument with his uncle, life was good, indeed it was. Neji noticed that Hiashi's look had doubts so wiping the smirk off his face he offered his uncle a reassuring smile and nod. "I'll be okay, if things get bad I'm coming straight to you."

That seemed to have worked because the corner of Hiashi's lip tugged ever so slightly into a small smile but then it disappeared as soon as it appeared. "Just like your father." He heard him mumble. "Very well Neji, I give you permission to attend Konoha Institute."

Neji bowed respectfully to his uncle. "Thank you, Hiashi-Sama."

By the time the clock struck nine thirty everybody in the set was set to leave. Hiashi let the actors and crew know of the status of the project, that it was in current pause until further notice. Not many were happy, like Yoko she looked pretty pissed off, but then there were some others that were actually quite pleased with what they were informed. "Take it as a vacation." Neji had told them and some were actually happy about it. What was going to suck the most out of this though was the rumors that he was sure would soon start to spread, he really hated those. There was once a rumor about him being a cross dresser. Like really? What the hell right? There's nothing wrong with having long hair, nothing at all. In fact he wasn't the only one in his family with long hair, his uncle had long hair too along with others! Sure he would kill anybody who tried to damage his gorgeous long brown locks of hair but that didn't mean he was a cross dresser. The things people do these days in order to get attention, Neji would shoot them.

Neji placed his black jacket on along with the hood to cover his head and appearance. It was a chilly night tonight but Neji had something else in mind, he wanted to go visit this institute he would be attending in a few weeks once he's accepted. He had no doubt he would, Hiashi himself said anybody can get in there with ease.

"Going somewhere?"

Just when Neji was about to go for the door of course his uncle makes an appearance. "I am. My car. Goodnight!"

"Wait." Hiashi said in an icy tone which made Neji stop dead on his tracks again.

_'Damn it.'_ Neji thought and looked over at his uncle. "Yes?"

"Don't get caught." Hiashi smiled slightly and threw some shades at Neji, who caught them easily but was slightly surprised with his uncle's action. "We don't want the press harassing us just yet." With a chuckle Hiashi headed to the opposite direction Neji was headed, probably to get some paperwork and then head home.

With a smirk he slipped his shades on and nodded his head. "You can trust me." With those words Neji took hold of the keys and headed out of the studio towards his gorgeous, dare he say wonderful, yes he went there, black toyota sports car. It was a beauty, it was his baby, he took good care of it. He's had it for some years now and it always looked like he had just gotten it yesterday.

Indeed tonight was kind of cold he realized on his walk towards his car. His hands warmly safe within the depths of his pockets, that was until he finally got to his car and got inside. Once he started the engine Neji hit the road towards the Konoha Institute, wanting to take a look at it for a little bit. He wasn't going to trespass or anything of that sort, he just wanted to look at the campus itself and see just how it stands. The roads seemed to be empty, nobody was out since it was pretty late. Neji didn't blame them, he'd want to be sleeping right about now himself. He looked at his GPS for further instruction. "How long until I get to my location?" He asked. His GPS was a personalized device that was made and installed specifically for him, it was a pretty amazing piece of work.

_"Almost."_

Neji frowned at the GPS response. "How about a specific time rather than a bland statement?"

_"You humans use seconds, minutes, and hours, so one of those three, choose your pick."_

Neji sighed and shook his head. "Stupid device."

_"I love you too Neji-San."_

Having a personalized GPS wasn't always a good thing, he took that back.

After a few more minutes, about twenty minutes, Neji arrived to the Konoha Institute and parked his car in an open space available for parking. "Didn't need the stupid GPS to find my way." He mumbled.

_"That's what they all say."_

"Oh shut up." Neji glared at the contraption and then got out of his car after he made sure that his hood and shades were properly placed on to hide his appearance. Once he stepped out he closed his door he walked towards the front of his car to gaze at the building located on the other side of the street. He leaned slightly back against it, soft enough to not leave any sort of mark, with his hands in his pockets.

The building wasn't pretty bad in the eyes. Its front entrance was plain and simple, almost like a short runway that led towards the front doors. They looked like they were automatic. The building itself was fairly tall and big. Windows over the surface like any other building but he could already tell that this looked like a fair place to study. He was going to start working on his application first thing in the morning and send it. He can already see the chaos his father must have caused here, this was also where his father met Neji's mother so this place had a special spot in his heart-

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?"

Neji's thoughts snapped out of their constant traveling and looked at the direction the voice came from. To Neji's surprise on the sidewalk that was connected to the parking lot he decided to park was a girl with the cutest hairstyle he's ever seen. Almost comical. A girl with brown hair tied up in two buns over her head, chocolate brown eyes, and an attire that clearly indicated that she was probably a waitress. "What does it look like I'm doing." He responded back. Neji personally didn't like it when strangers just thought it would be okay to talk to him as if he were just someone else. Did she not know who he was? He was the famous-wait a minute she probably can't tell who he is with how covered up he is.

"You're either planning to bomb this place which if that's the case I'll be ready to call the police or you just purposely dress like a creeper." She responded, unaffected by the response he had given her before.

Did he really look that bad? "I'm going to be attending here soon so I wanted to give it a look before applying."

"In the middle of the night, when nobody's around? Really? Why can't you just come when the sun's out? There's already employees in there to get it ready and I'm sure can give you a tour." She informed him.

If only it was that easy. Neji shook his head. "I can't because I work all day," some of it was true, "I get out late at night."

"Oh, well if it's work then I guess I can understand." The female nodded her head and looked at the building. "Currently working myself to pay for my studies. I'm going to go to this campus too."

Neji nodded his head. "Just graduated?"

She smiled. "That obvious? Graduated high school a few months ago, been working since then to save money. All I can really afford is this place but I'm not complaining. How about you Mr. Creep?" She asked.

_'Mr. Creep?' _Neji glared at her through his shades. "I was taken out of school to _work." _He settled with simple responses so he wouldn't give much of himself away. "Was given a shot to study again so I'm taking it."

"Good for you!" She smiled at him. For some reason he felt that small praise was a lot more sincere than it sounded. "Then I guess I'll be seeing you here?"

Neji nodded his head as a simple response.

"Okay then, I'll get going, just wanted to make sure you weren't going to bomb anything because this place holds my future."

"I'm not going to bomb anything." He said slightly annoyed.

"Just saying!" She laughed lightly and began to head the direction she was originally heading. "Smooth car by the way. Have a goodnight Mr. Creep." She waved and Neji watched her leave and plug her ears in, probably to listen to music.

_'Interesting girl.' _Neji thought to himself and then soothed the back of his neck with his palm. He walked back towards the door of his car and set himself inside, starting the engine again. "Do I really look like a creep?" He asked.

_"Yes." The GPS answered. _

"No one asked you!" Neji glared at the stupid thing and then began to drive his way back home.

Tenten watched the amazing looking sports car that creepy guy got on go its marry way. "Men are so weird." She laughed to herself while she listened to one of her favorite artists, _Lorde_. Who could really blame her, the girl knew what she was singing about. Work was a pain in the ass, mainly because of the stupid men and their damn eyes that can't seem to look at a girl straight in the damn eyes. She worked at a five star restaurant known as _Ichiraku's. _The owner of the place along with some co-workers there were amazing, a few bad apples here and there but she could shut them up easily. Her problem were the people that went there, all spoiled rich people and working as a waitress didn't help because she'd see them all the time she went to work. It was annoying to her. Sure not everybody was that way but for the most part she just wanted to get a frying pan and smack all of them with it to where they wouldn't know what year it was. Very brutal of her.

She couldn't help it. Rude people made her this way, but at least she was out of work now and didn't have to deal with them. She also had the next two days off so those were very good news and sweet sounding music to her ears, just like the music she was listening to right now. Other than her job and financial struggles her life was pretty good. She graduated high school with good grades, sharing an apartment with her four best friends, still in contact with her good high school friends other than these four, and visited her parents for the holidays when she had the chance. It was a wonderful life to live. It was a simple life. Tenten already knew she was going to start her real struggles when the month was over because college was going to start. She always struggled with money, she doesn't know how it happens or why. She just really struggles with money. When she needs money she's on the thin rope for it.

Tenten began to hum to the tune of the song she was listening to while she continued her walk home. She lived in an apartment just a few blocks away from the Institute so walking there and back wasn't much of a problem. Three of her best friends were actually going to be attending the same campus as she was. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were going to Konoha with her while their oldest roomate, Temari, was going to be on her second year in Suna. There was no rivalry between the girls because of it though, they were all good friends with one another.

Finally arriving to the building in which her apartment was located Tenten walked into the building and slipped her sweater off. Her apartment was just on the second floor of the building so taking the stairs wasn't going to kill her. She took the stairs to the second floor and reached into the pocket of her sweater for the key in front of a door with the numbers and letters _B25 _and opened the door. "I'm back." She yawned.

"Welcome back Tenten, how was work?!" The first to greet her was Sakura who was in their small little kitchen probably preparing some popcorn to watch a movie with the rest of the girls.

"Like always Sakura." Tenten rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her. She dragged her legs towards her bed and then let herself fall on it. "Ugh, so tired."

"You sound terrible honey." Ino watched Tenten with a concern expression from her bed.

"Tell me something I don't know Ino." Tenten turned herself over and then sat up to slip her shoes off. "Hey, where's Hinata?" She asked, realizing that her shy friend was no where to be seen.

"She said she had somewhere to go, family business." Temari spoke from the couch in their small living room. "Someone came over to pick her up, she'll probably be back soon."

While Temari spoke Tenten had already changed out of her damned working clothes and into her comfy clothes, she then laid on her stomach on her bed and rested her feet on her pillow while she watched the television. "If you say so, but what are you watching Temari?"

"Paparazzi news," a smirk tugged on her lips, "did you girls know Neji Hyuuga's working on a movie about his life?"

Sakura from the kitchen gasped. "Are you serious?! He's already going to star on his first movie?!"

Ino nodded. "You're so slow Sakura. I already knew that. Just in a few months and he's already a huge hit."

Tenten rolled her eyes and shook her head. She didn't give two shits about Neji Hyuuga but everybody else seemed to. He was a big deal because he's the first young person to get famous so fast. Her friends loved his music. Tenten wasn't a fan but she had to give the guy some credit, he really did know what he was doing. "Let's just hope he gets hit by a bus soon too." Tenten giggled slightly.

Sakura laughed from the kitchen and then walked into the living room where Temari is. "You really don't like him do you?"

"I don't hate him, I just hate all the attention given to the guy. Makes me grow tired of him pretty quickly."

"You're such a hipster." Ino chuckled and that earned her a pillow to the face from Tenten.

"Oh shut up!"

"Shh!" Temari glared at the girls. "I want to listen to this." Temari got the control and rose the volume of it.

_On the television a female reporter could be seen interviewing a man who claimed to be a camera man for Neji's movie while on the bottom of the screen in huge bold red letters read_ _**NEJI HYUUGA'S MOVIE CANCELLED?**_

_"So what you're saying sir is that there won't be a movie of Neji Hyuuga?"_

_"Well it seemed like it. Today his manager informed us that we were all in vacation of some sort." The man shrugged._

_"That's interesting. This movie was advertised for weeks now and for it to suddenly be canceled? That would really stain Neji's name if it turned out to be true."_

_The man nodded his head. "I know it would but I'm not really complaining. I needed a vacation anyway!" He smiled happily._

_The female reporter smiled and nodded her head. "Of course you do. Well thank you for your time sir," she shook his hand and he nodded his head, "this is our top highlight of the night we'll see you all next time!"_

"Are you freaking shitting me right now?!" Ino said in disbelief. "Cancelled?! I was looking forward to that damn movie, why is it cancelled all of a sudden?"

"Maybe it all turned out to be a lie to begin with." Tenten spoke.

Temari looked over at Tenten. "What do you mean a lie?"

"You know how famous people are now. They always make up bullshit in order to be in the spotlight for a while." She rolled her eyes. "It was going to blow up on him eventually."

Sakura nodded her head, understanding Tenten's point. "Tenten might have a point there."

"If that's true I'm going to be so damn pissed!" Ino yelled.

While the girls conversed over the top highlight of the night on the other side of town Neji Hyuuga was on the side of a road with his car still on. "I don't remember taking this road to my house before." Neji said as he scanned his surroundings.

_"Just admit it, you're lost." The GPS spoke within the car. _

"**I'm** lost? You mean **you **got **me **lost. This is all your damn fault!"

_"You're the one driving and handling the vehicle so it's safe to say this is all your fault."_

"I hate you, you know that right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the first chapter to the new story. I hope you all enjoyed it!<strong>

**Until next time everybody, please let me know what you think of it so far, reviews and all are always welcomed and much appreciated. XD Bye bye!**

**[JacoboSama]**


	2. You're not that Bad

**Back with the second chapter! Thank you to all of the follows, and the reviews, I appreciate that a lot. So thank you for the feedback. XD **

**I do want to give a friendly reminder that this is a rated M fan fiction which means that yes it'll get pretty explicit soon and/or eventually. Warnings for this chapter, probably cussing for now. **

**Enjoy!**

**[JacoboSama]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything within the Naruto series.**

* * *

><p>Neji had finally arrived home after another hour. Neji wasn't a klutz, he knew his way around, it was just the damn GPS that threw his driving off. Always talking and saying things that are irrelivant to what he was doing, most definately annoying. "I'll have to get that GPS checked." He told himself out loud as a mental reminder. He opened his front door and stepped into his home, closing the door shut behind him. This day didn't turn out to drag like most of the others, maybe that was because he actually got something he wanted. He was going to attend the college his father had gone to, that meant a lot to Neji all on its own. He was going to start working on his application just as soon as he takes a quick shower and then eats. Poor man was starving. Neji went towards his kitchen and out of mere laziness prepared himself some cup of noodles. He then walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. He turned on his television and began to skim through the channels in boredom until he landed on a channel dedicated to just gossip. He sighed and shook his head, turning the television off and laying the control on the couch.<p>

"Great.." He shook his head and swiped out his cell phone, dialing the number of his uncle he brought the phone up to his ear and waited. After a few minutes of waiting his uncle finally picked up.

_"Hello?" Came Hiashi's voice from the other line. _

"Uncle we have a problem already." Neji said with an obvious tiresome voice.

_"I know I saw, I already made sure the camera man got fired though so don't worry about that. Look, I told the press that you'd be at the five star restaurant not too far from the institute you want to attend, I want you to go there and tell them that what he said was a lie."_

Neji rose an eyebrow. "What restaurant? Ichiraku's?"

_"Yes. Just be there late afternoon, you choose the specific time. You know how they are, they'll roam a place for hours until they see what they're promised."_

Neji nodded his head and let out a small chuckle. "Yes I know, but very well I'll be there Hiashi-Sama."

_"Perfect, then that'll solve this without another problem. Just be there, eat and act like you're not expecting the press to appear and bomb you with questions. They'll come to you after you're done with your meal by the way so prepare yourself."_

"Understood Hiashi-Sama. I'll be ready."

_"Good, if that's all then I wish you a goodnight and enjoy yourself tomorrow."_

Neji could swear he could hear him smirking..if hearing someone smirk was even possible. "Yes sir, goodnight." He then hung up and yawned. At least that was solved quickly. His uncle was someone to address issues pretty quickly, that was something he probably really liked about his uncle. He never wasted time.

"It's time I work on my application." He said and stood up to walk towards his computer. He had a feeling he was going to have to add a lot of conditions and make it slightly longer than normal.

Hiashi put away his cell phone once Neji hung up. Was it so hard for people to keep their mouth shut for a few months? Hiashi already knew it was going to be known to the audiance that the movie was paused but he wasn't prepared for it to be so quickly. It was just a few damn hours and it was already on the television. He had to focus on the company, he didn't have time to look out for Neji's back when he was promised more time for his company. He already arrived to the Hyuuga mansion about a hour ago and went up to the safekeep of his office to start setting up important meetings with other business leaders. He had to get the company name out there a lot more and he was going to make sure of it. Hiashi was currently in the process of e-mailing some files he had promised to e-mail to another company when a couple of soft knocks to the wooden door of his office caught his attention. He had an idea of who it was. "Please come in," he spoke and then stood up to stand besides his black grand working desk.

The door slowly opened. "S-Sorry for making you wait f-father." A soft voice stuttered from behind the door. The owner of the voice then revealed herself. Hinata bowed down respectfully to her father while Hiashi nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"It's okay Hinata, you didn't make me wait that long." He said. "Close the door, you and I have to talk about something." He then walked to his seat and sat down.

Hinata nodded her head and followed her father's instruction. She closed the door and then afterwards walked towards the two chairs that were located on the other side of her father's office desk and sat down. "Y-Yes father?"

Hiashi sighed. "Look, Neji's going to be attending your institute."

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise at the news that were just given. "W-What? He is, why?"

"He just wants to be _normal._ He wants to attend college. He's been going on for a few days now about how being famous has gotten him tired." Hiashi informed his daughter. "I know that he thinks you're in Paris with your mother right now modeling but I'm going to need you to be there for him."

Truth be told Hinata never was famous. Hiashi wanted her to, he wanted her to become a model just like her mother is but Hinata proved to be too shy for such a thing. She'd faint all the time, she'd grow red for the smallest of reasons. At some point in time Hiashi was gravely disappointed in that small fact, but one day Hinata came forth and told him that she never really wanted to be famous at all and that she just tried the things she was told to do to try to make him proud of her. At first it was hard for him to accept that his daughter would never be someone of high status but through the years he came to simply be okay with it. Hinata moved out of the Hyuuga mansion when she graduated high school with a few friends and continued with her studies. He knows he's never said to her but Hiashi was very proud of who she's become. Not just him but his wife was very proud too, his wife supported Hinata all the time no matter what so he was sure her mother was an amazing support for her. Hinata has a little sister who's currently still enrolled in school but she's the complete opposite of Hinata. Hanabi actually wants to be someone of high status someday, she seems to be on a rush for it and it honestly even scares Hiashi sometimes. He loved his daughters equally though, both Hinata and Hanabi.

Hinata always held huge respect for Neji. She's actually scared that her cousin would look down on her for not persuing the life of fame. Hiashi was aware of the admiration she held for her cousin and decided to help her by telling Neji that the reason he didn't see Hinata anymore was because she went on a modeling trip with her mother to Paris. Hinata appreciated the help her father had given her and she made a promise to him that one day she was going to tell Neji the truth but hearing that Neji doesn't seem to want to be famous anymore..this might actually help her finally see him face to face and not just talk to him through phone. "Y-You want me to take care of him?" Hinata asked, still slightly confused in what it was her father wanted her to do.

"I'm sure he'll have fangirls lingering about, we just don't want him to suffer a casualty."

Hinata bit back a giggle but nodded her head, understanding what it was her father was asking of her now. "I-I can make sure that nothing bad happens to him father." She nodded her head in slight confidence. She had knowledge of how proud her cousin Neji can be, way too proud even for her liking.

Hiashi nodded his head and offered his daughter a small smile. "Very well, thank you Hinata, and I apologize for calling you so late at night like this for such a thing."

"O-Oh no, not at all father!" Hinata shook her hands. "Please don't apologize." Truth be told her father barely called her. He was responsible, checking on her once or twice a day but through phone calls. Her father and I rarely see each other face to face so when it does happen, for any or whatever reason they might be, Hinata really values them and wishes for them to happen more often. "I-It's my pleasure to be able to l-lend you a hand father." She bowed her head respectfully.

Hiashi nodded his head. Hinata has always been a sweet girl, gentle and kind like her mother while Hanabi, well..he would say like him but he wasn't exactly so sure about her. He doesn't remember being such a troublemaker while growing up. "Very well." Hiashi stood up, Hinata following the action afterwards as she stood up from her seat as well. "I trust that you'll be able to handle it yourself but if anything were to come up then don't hesitate to contact me." He informed her. "I'm always here when both of you need me."

Hinata bowed. "Y-Yes father, you can trust me and thank you so much."

Hiashi nodded his head. "You can leave now, I'm sure the driver's still down there waiting for you."

"G-Goodbye father and have a good night." She said and then turned around to head towards the door when Hiashi spoke again which caused Hinata to stop.

"Hinata."

She turned to face him. "Y-Yes?"

"Do these friends of yours know exactly from what family you come from?"

Hinata couldn't help herself but to smile and nodded. "Yes, I don't hide anything from them." When she had told her friends back in high school that she was from the famous Hyuuga family they were obviously surprised and taken aback by it but in the end they just treated her as the person she was and not the person the general media says she should be or become.

"Very well. You can leave."

Hinata nodded her head and bowed respectfully, then she took her leave.

Hinata has told Hiashi about these friends of hers. At first he didn't like the idea because he thought they were going to harm Hinata but in the end they just treated her like any other normal girl. His level of elation to the fact that his daughter was happy with her life..he would never really be able to showcase it in public but in the inside the Hyuuga male was beaming with elation and happiness. "I'm very proud of you, daughter of mine."

Neji looked at his computer screen with a blank expression. "I have no damn idea what I'm doing." He admitted in defeat and slumped his head down against the computer desk. _'This is going to be a long night.'_ He thought. He could swear that his brain was letting out smoke right now with all the thinking he's been doing.

The day after finally came and it was now early afternoon, Tenten had finally arrived to her workplace for her shift work.

"TENTEN, TENTEN, TENTEN, TENTEN!"

"LEE I'M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU, WHAT IS IT?" She yelled back at a waiter who worked the same times as she did.

"I apologize youthful power, but today is a special day!" He said in obvious delight.

Tenten couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow, now questioning the sanity of her co-worker. "What makes today so special Lee?"

"Neji Hyuuga's going to eat here!" Lee held his arms up as if he just announced he had won the grand peace prize.

Tenten still looked at Lee with the same expression she had portrayed before.

Lee waited for a reaction from Tenten.

And waited.

Nothing.

He continued to wait.

And wait.

Still waiting.

Crickets were probably now making their small little noises in the background.

Tenten realized that Lee's still waiting for a reaction from her. Tenten let out a sigh and shook her head. The _Dalai Lama _could one day come here and eat and she honestly wouldn't care. He was human like the rest of them. In an obvious sarcastic tone Tenten finally responded. "Omg are you serious?"

"Yes, I am the most serious!" Lee finally said, obviously missing the sarcasm. So like him. "And you're the lucky girl assigned to assist him tonight!"

Tenten's eyes widened at what Lee had just said. "What do you mean I'm assigned to assist him tonight?!"

"Our boss said that you're probably the only girl here who wouldn't try to touch him so he assigned him to you," Lee took a few steps back at the reaction she had given.

"But I can't stand that guy! Do you have any idea how much attention is going to be given to him tonight? How much pressure-"

"He also added that if you do good then he'll give you a raise." Lee held up a finger, cutting through Tenten's rage, and it seemed to have worked.

She sighed in defeat, sometimes her boss knew her way too well. "Fine, I guess I can live." She admitted. "When is he supposed to be here?" She asked while she tied her waitress apron around her waist.

"He's supposed to be here in a few minutes so you should wait by the front door. He'll be here soon, this is so exciting!" Lee clapped and went on his way to pick up some food that was ready to be served for a table.

"Right, exciting." Tenten rolled her eyes and placed her pen behind her ear. She did admit that having a famous person here was going to be good for business but she really was not appreciating the pressure she was put in and without her permission too. Quite the nerve. Tenten had already made her way towards the entrance door, her arms and hands neatly hidden and intertwined behind her back as she waited for the person she was meant to assist tonight. She didn't get what was the big deal, sure he came out on the television from time to time and was well known but he was no different from the rest, he was a breathing human being. Stupid society making them still have some form of class differences in this world. After a few more minutes of waiting Tenten caught sight of the famous Neji who had just made himself up to their door. To her utter surprise he didn't seem to be wearing anything special or anything to show himself off with. Just a buttoned up white shirt that followed with black dressing pants. Yet somehow he managed to look so handsome and dashing while on it. She quickly shook her head, snapping herself out of the small zone out moment and walked towards him. "Welcome to Ichiraku's Neji-San." Her voice seems to have gotten his attention because he turned to notice her. She bowed in respect to his presence, though she didn't think there was a need to be bowing down to him at all, he hasn't saved the world or anything else important as such.

"You're.." His voice made her stand up straight again, the look on his face catching her slightly off guard.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked now concerned if maybe she did something wrong already.

Neji shook his head. "Never mind, it's nothing." All the people staring at him were slightly making him uncomfortable but it comes with being well known and coming to a public place such as this. _'It's nice to see you again.' _He thought to himself.

_'Well that isn't weird at all.' _Tenten internally rolled her eyes but smiled sweetly at Neji. "Please follow me, I will be your waitress tonight. Allow me to lead you towards your table." Tenten began to walk, figuring that Neji would be following her.

Neji followed her.

The whispering in the restaurant seemed to have cranked up in volume because of Neji. It was annoying her, and visibly annoying her. Neji noticed how tense her shoulders have gotten and from time to time noticed her jaw move, obvious signals of silent mumbling. Did she not like attention? Before Neji realized it himself he asked out loud. "Is there something bothering you?" This came as a shock to both of them, but for some reason Neji had a strong urge to speak to her again, seeing her twice in a week could have not been a coincidence either. When they finally arrived to his table, which was set right next to one of the grand windows of the restaurant where anybody who sat there could gaze upon the main street and the stores that usually lit up and came to life at night, Tenten spoke. "I'm fine, sorry if I seem to have indicated that something was wrong Neji-San." She bowed.

"No need to be so formal." He sat down and looked at her.

_'What's this guy's problem?' _Tenten looked at him for a few seconds but then nodded her head. "As you wish, but may I interest you for a drink? What would you like to have this afternoon?"

"To be honest with you, nothing." He replied and rested his hands on the table.

Tenten's level of irritation was rising. "I beg your pardon?"

Why was he feeling so comfortable with her? This was a first. "I'm just here because I was told to be here," he gave a small shrug, "I need to fix something."

_'Damn right you're going to need to fix something and that'll be your damn face if you don't order some food!' _Tenten couldn't help herself but to feel annoyed. This guy just thinks he can prance into a damn restaurant for the hell of it just so he can _fix _whatever the fuck he's talking about, make her have to act like she gives a shit about him, bow down like he's some damn king, and just have her stand here for the rest of the time he's staying while she can be helping her fellow co-workers? Oh no, not on her watch he isn't. "With all do respect, _Neji_," she dared to refer to him on a first name basis which seems to have caught him off guard because he gave her a strange look, "this is a restaurant, and in restaurants people come here to eat, you do know that right?"

For some reason the way she was speaking to him now made him happy. She even called him by his first name. It felt good, being talked to for the first time like another person roaming this world. "What's your name?" He asked, obviously ignoring everything Tenten had just said.

"I have a name tag, can you read and why did you just ignore everything I just said huh?" Famous people seriously pissed her off.

He didn't mean to ignore the things she had just said, he just wanted to know her name first. "I apologize." He gave a nod of his head. "I don't mean to give you a bad second impression of me."

_'A bad second impression?' _Tenten thought in confusion. Why second if this is the first time they actually meet?

"So your name is Tenten?" His question snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes my name is Tenten."

He nodded his head and fell silent.

This guy was weird, Tenten had concluded. First he comes into a restaurant and says he isn't here to eat, gives her weird looks, says things to confuse her, and now zones out. What did people like about him again? Then again it could have been far worse. Tenten had envisioned him to be demanding, pressuring her to quickly be served, and the whole _'You will not speak to me unless I speak to you first'_ type of deal, but she was wrong. Besides being weird to her he seemed to be like a normal person, though she applaud his obvious efforts for ignoring all the stares and whispers that obviously centered around him, that must have taken some time to get used to.

"Sit."

"I'm not your dog."

Her response got a small laugh out of him which caught her by surprise because she wasn't trying to be funny. He looked at her, his white eyes locking with her chocolate brown ones. "Can you sit down and offer me company please?" He rephrased.

She was hesitant at first but eventually she sat down on the chair across from him.

"You might be confused and maybe freaked out-"

"Not maybe. You mean totally confused and freaked out." She clarified to him.

Neji nodded his head. "Remember the _creep_ you saw last night by the institute?"

Tenten shook her head and closed her eyes, "I already know where this is going. Ugh, that was you wasn't it?"

Neji nodded his head yet again. "Yes it was."

"I am so sorry for calling you a creep, I didn't know it was you and I didn't mean to offend you."

Neji chuckled and shook his head. "No, no, I don't feel bad over it. I'm just clarifying to you why I said a bad second impression rather than a first."

"Okay, well thanks for clarifying, now I really should get back to work-"

"I thought you said you were my waitress." Neji rose a brow at her.

"Yes I did and I was assigned to be your waitress but you're not here to eat-"

"Meaning," he interrupted her, "you do what I tell you until I leave correct?"

Tenten shot him a glare.

Her glare was an obvious yes which made Neji smile. "I want you to give me company, so stay please."

She gave in and nodded her head. "So," she began to start conversation, "if it was you last night then you're seriously planning on attending the institute?"

"Yes I am. Like I told you last night, got the chance to go so I'm taking it."

"Tired of the stalkers or something?"

Neji chuckled. "Slightly, but I've mainly always wanted to continue in school."

"But what about that movie-Oh! Is that why you cancelled the movie?" She asked now remembering the highlight she saw last night.

"It's not getting cancelled, just paused until I'm done with my studies..though I wish it was."

Tenten rose a brow at what he had just said. "Wait..you're currently implying to me that you don't want the movie?"

"Yeah, I don't want a lot of things." He laughed lightly. "Just tired of being famous, I don't want it."

Was this really the Neji Hyuuga she always heard about on the television and from people? She's heard so much about him, that he was selfish, that he had about twenty five girlfriends from different countries, that he was dramatic, there was once a rumor saying that he was actually gay too but here she was having a normal and casual conversation with him like any other person would. Was everybody really wrong about him? "Wow." Tenten laughed to herself.

"What?"

She smiled at him. "You're nothing like the guy I hear you are or what people show on the television about you."

Neji's eyes widened slightly, realizing that it was probably a compliment coming from her he smiled. "Well not everything in the television is true and not everything people say is accurate until you face the actual thing."

Tenten nodded her head. "You're a hundred percent right about that. You're not that bad."

"Well thank you." He smiled and then took a quick glance at his wrist watch. "Well it's time for me to go."

"Already?"

Neji rose a brow in amusement. "Already? You want me to stay longer?"

Tenten's eyes widened in surprise, realizing what she had just said. She blushed and shook her head. "N-Not what I meant! I meant to say something else." She stood up, Neji standing up after her.

"I have a press to get to." Neji motioned with a nod towards the window.

Tenten looked out the window and noticed the cameras and reporters heading this way. "Heh, good luck with that." She smiled at him.

"Thank you. Here's your tip by the way." He held out a few bills for her to take.

Her first instinct was to deny it and say no since she really didn't do anything besides talk to him, it was a nice talk too, she really enjoyed it, but none the less she took his offer. "Thank you."

Neji nodded his head. "Call me when you want." He said and waved at her now heading towards the door and out towards the buzzing press.

"Call you when I want?" Tenten asked herself and then looked down at the folded bills, unfolding them to find a small piece of paper with a phone number in it, assuming it was his she looked out the window to where he was. The press had already surrounded him with their cameras and are probably bombing him with questions. Crossing her arms she nodded her head. _'Interesting guy.' _

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the second chapter! XD I'm actually glad I got it done before the holiday week next week, at least for me. I want to thank everybody who's reading, following, and reviewing. It really means a lot to me and I hope you're all enjoying it just as much as I am. I'll see all of you soon!<strong>

**[JacoboSama]**


End file.
